


A Long Night

by Little_Wintry



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, also yeah some fanon in here but i really like that quote from the summary, because there's a lot, honestly the fic is secondary here, i feel like it shows a more human side of mara that i wish we saw more often, mara's a disaster, mara's got a bit of anxiety, read the notes for life updates, short n fluffy, sjur's doing what she can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/Little_Wintry
Summary: She has convinced tens of thousands of Awoken to abandon their immortality. She has deprived the Distributary an infinite quantity of joy, companionship, labor, and discovery: all the works that might be accomplished by all the people who will join her in her mission to another world. When she lies awake at night, seized by anxiety, she tries to tally up the loss in her head, but it is too huge, and it becomes a formless thing that stalks her down the pathways of her bones like the creak of a gravity wave.-Nigh II, Marasenna
Relationships: Sjur Eido/Mara Sov
Kudos: 10





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for just the fanfic, go on ahead. It's short, sweet, and something I dredged up from my Google Drive that I had written a while back. If you've been keeping up with my work, though, read the bottom notes: I've got a lot of life updates and will probably be dormant for a bit. Remember to leave comments and kudos, please ;)

Not long before they leave.

Mara closes her eyes tightly. They leave the Distributary in 3 days. They. All of them. Mara, Sjur, Uldren, and 10,000 others. Gone.

She often thinks of the consequences - but recently they’ve gotten worse. Waking nightmares, knowing what she’s doing is both the right and wrong thing, knowing that there are so many people she may never see again-

Her chest constricts and she feels like she might choke.

Mara sits up abruptly, her head swimming from the sudden shift. She swings her legs over off of her bed and stumbles towards the kitchen, sliding a kettle onto the stove.

She glances outside into the endless night sky gleaming with thousands of stars. Why does she already feel nostalgic? She hasn’t left home yet. She won’t for many hours. But there’s nothing but a sinking weight in her chest.

The kettle begins to hiss and she grabs a cup, shakily pouring tea in slowly.

Footsteps startle her. Mara curses and drops the kettle. It hits the cup, exploding into a thousand porcelain pieces, and hot tea splashes everywhere. 

Trying to locate the sound, Mara’s foot slips on the wet floor, and she’s suddenly falling. She hits her head on the floor, loud enough to resonate briefly in her skull, and when she tries to open her eyes, her vision is spotty and blurred. 

“Sorry,” Mara hears Sjur mutter. She kneels down on the floor, helping Mara sit up. Her head is pounding. 

Sjur grimaces. “Are you okay?”

Mara steadies her breathing and runs her fingers along the back of her head.  _ No blood,  _ she thinks. Mara sighs deeply. “I just wanted some tea.”

“Mara, you hit your head hard. Let me help you up.”

Sjur pulls Mara to her feet, and her entire world sways. Just when she feels like she might trip again, Sjur keeps her upright.

Sjur lifts Mara’s chin. “What were you doing up so late?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mara murmurs. “Long night.”

Sjur chuckles. “C’mon. I’ll make you some tea. You need to sit down.” Sjur leads her out of the kitchen and into the living room, and Mara sits on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes.

Sjur comes back in a few minutes later with a cup in hand, and Mara takes it, trying not to shake. She takes a sip and lets the warmth go through her.

“So,” Sjur says, running her fingers briefly through Mara’s hair. “What were you  _ really  _ doing?”

“I told you,” Mara said, nose buried in her cup. “I can’t sleep.”

Sjur knows better than to press on. Instead, she nudges Mara’s arm slightly. “Are you sure you’re okay? You  _ really  _ did hit your head hard.”

“I’m fine.”

Sjur pursed her lips. “Mara, you could have a concussion. You aren’t worried?”

“It’s not the biggest worry right now, no,” Mara says, setting the cup down on the table. She runs her hands through her hair. “We’re leaving in 3 days, Sjur. We’re not just leaving paradise, we’re leaving people.”

Sjur raises an eyebrow. “Mara, this was your idea. And it was  _ brilliant. _ ” Sjur takes Mara’s hands in hers. “We could  _ save lives,  _ Mara. You were right.”

Sjur sighs and smiles. “But none of that will get to happen if you have a  _ concussion,” _

Mara groans and takes another sip of her tea. “We can diagnose me in the morning. I just want some sleep.”

Sjur chuckles quietly and pulls Mara closer. Mara sinks into her embrace, letting her breathing slow and her eyes flutter shut. And finally, for the first time in what feels like decades, Mara sleeps easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow. So life hit me like a train recently. I've got all of the inspiration and none of the motivation, so it might be a bit until I update again. I know I left 'The Adventures of Virgo and Sol' technically finished, but I would like to add on another chapter with Zelun and Petra being cute. Plus, with everything going on right now in Destiny, I wanna collect my thoughts and write some more of Zelun (because if you read my Shadowkeep fic, you have an idea of the kind of panic she's in right now with the Pyramid ships and whatnot). I've overall been out of it, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and post more frequently.  
> A final, more personal note for anyone curious: I'll probably be making an Instagram page for my original book soon. It's called "Paladins", and is inspired heavily from Destiny. It's got all of the tech and alien from a science fiction story, but the magic and gods of a high fantasy one. If you're interested, just drop a comment, and I'll let you all know.  
> Either way, stay safe, stay healthy, and please be careful if you're in the US and participating in any protests.
> 
> -Wintry


End file.
